Episode 2
Earth Robot: Ozma (地球ロボット・オズマ, Chikyū robotto Ozuma) is the 2nd episode in the Over Drive Girl 1/6 anime TV series. Characters *Nona *Haruto Bouida *Ozma *Mikoto Bouida Synopsis Following Nona, the figurine of a character who acts as her support in the anime, Ozma, starts moving. What is going on...?! In the midst of everything, Nona finds out she's a figurine and... Summary thumb|200px|Ozma getting burned|left Nona was enjoying the scenery and scale of everything on Earth, as everything was big fit exactly for giants. Later while Haruto was cooking, he wondered if it was okay to continue like that as he understands how addictive is to take Nona around and take pictures with her. When Nona brought him up a cup, he asked her if she wanted to take a bath, which Nona happily agreed. As Haruto poured hot water for his tea in the cup, a robot, Ozmo came out, screaming of being burn. Nona regocnized him and introduced him to Haruto, as her support robot. Moments later, Nona was taking a bath in the sink, while Ozma spoke with Haruto, wondering why he wasn't shocked he could speak too. He then told Haruto he was in the same box as Nona. Ozma told Haruto that he gathered information and is aware they are on the real Earth and are just figures. He also told him that if he does anything funny to Nona, he will tell her that they are just figures. Ozma then used his stealth ability and told Haruto he will constantly observing him. But Haruto told him he knows everything about him and doesn't trust him, he then placed an empty jar on the table, knocking Ozma likes to hide in such objects, and caught him. As Haruto told Ozma he doesn't want to make Nona sad, Ozma told him that may be too late, as Nona was sitting close to him, listening to all. Nona then figured something wasn't right and Haruto was hiding something and requested him to tell her who he really was, but Haruto ran out of the room. thumb|200px|Nona refusing to believe Ozma then went to speak with Haruto, but was surprised he was actually happy that Nona got angry and that way he expressed her true feelings. Haruto then showed Nona her documentation and the original light novel she was from, the manga and anime. In the end Nona understood she was actually fictional, but refused to accept it as all the adventures she did, she didn't believe someone made them up. As Nona was still trying to refuse reality, Haruto tried to comfort her and told her he loved her and the anime. And all the fans like him, were happy when she was happy in the anime, and sad, when she was sad. Then he bring up a scene from the anime, where Nona was wondering if she was alone and Haruto told her she wasn't alone, which brought up some joy to her. On the balcony, Ozma told Haruto that he isn't as bad as he thought. Haruto then wondered what Nona was doing, and Ozma told him he was going through her merchandise box. In that moment Haruto remembered why he didn't like Ozma, but in the same moment Nona came, angry, asking what where those tin volumes with ecchi stuff between her and Ozma. Nona then locked them outside on the balcony, telling them not to get close to her. thumb|200px|Nona watching tv|left A week later, Nona was watching TV, when Haruto came tired and lied on the bed. She asked him what was his job again and as he told her, she gave him a cookie. Haruto then yelled at her for not doing anything but eating and watching TV, and that he will do anything to find her happiness. Nona then asked Haruto if he loved her and he said then. She then showed him a marriage registration she found in her merchandise box, with her name on it which made Haruto freak out, but he told her he did that just for her and no other anime characters. Nona then told him, she will be happy if he wants her and Haruto agreed, but then she continued watching TV. She told him that they are married now and now she can do what she wants and warned him not to cheat on her, whatever is real or anime girl. As she said that, a girl entered their room to the surprise of Nona.